fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Legends of Dreamland
Kirby: Legends of Dreamland is a platform video game developed by StarHominid Montpellier and published by Nintendo. The game was released for Wii U in July 2015. The Nintendo 3DS version was released in July 2016. Kirby: Legends of Dreamland was originally announced at E3 2014 as a Wii U exclusive and was planned for release in April 2015. However, the game was delayed and released 1 month later. Kirby: Legends of Dreamland received critical acclaim upon release. Many critics praised the game's visuals, level design, controls, soundtrack, overall gameplay, and the large amount of content. Some critics went as far as calling Kirby: Legends of Dreamland one of the best platforming video games ever made. The game was considered a commercial success and won several awards from video gaming publications. Gameplay Kirby: Legends of Dreamland is a side-scrolling platformer, the same style as the original Kirby game. Kirby: Legends of Dreamland is playable with up to four local players who may drop in or out at any time. Players can choose to control Kirby, Adeleine, Rick, or Coo, with additional costumes available as the game progresses. Players travel through each level, fighting enemies and rescuing imprisoned citizens of Popstar. As the game progresses, players gain new abilities such as running up walls, swimming and shrinking in size to reach new areas. Certain segments also see players riding a mosquito, where players can shoot enemies or suck them up and fire them. If a character is hit by an enemy or obstacle, they will inflate into a ballooned state until another player can bring him back into the game by slapping him. Although players can collect hearts that will protect them from one hit. However, if all players are inflated simultaneously, or if a character is hit during single play, play returns to the last checkpoint. Throughout each level, players can collect the animal friends to be summoned in game, and when you collect crowns, you can put them on your animal friends to double their ability. There are also Score Coins placed in hidden or dangerous areas that are worth 50 points each should they be successfully collected. In order to progress through certain parts of the story, players need to free the citizens of Popstar. The most common way to get them is to free them from cages; there is one at the end of each level, with more to be found in hidden areas. More citizens of Popstar can be found by collecting a certain amount of points within a level and clearing Time Trials that are unlocked after clearing a level once. Scoring high marks in either of these challenges can also earn medals and trophies. Players can also unlock special “Treasure Levels”, in which they must chase a runaway treasure across a dangerous course in order to receive a figure. Completing all of the figures grants access to the incredibly challenging World of the Undead. Plot Kirby, Adeleine, Rick and Coo have been sleeping for a century. During that time, the Dark Matter grew in strength and numbers and so has King Dedede, who has split into 10 Dark Popstars. Kirby and friends are awakened by their friend Kine who tells them about the bad news, and tells them the 20 rulers of the world and some of the citizens of Popstar have been captured by Nightmare and the Dark Popstars. Kirby, Adeleine, Rick, Coo, and Kine set out to defeat these new threats. After defeating 8 of the Dark Popstars and fighting Nightmare, Kirby and friends go to the Battleship Halberd and confronting Nightmare one last time. After the darkness has been destroyed and the last two Dark Popstars are sent to the moon, the credits roll. If eight-hundred citizens are saved, the player unlocks the last world in the game, Undead Circuit. Once completed, Nightmare is defeated and the player is rewarded with 20, 000 crowns and 12 new figures. Once the player saves all 1, 400 citizens of Popstar, they unlock Kirby’s crown. Development The game was first leaked in an online marketing survey, which hinted that the upcoming “Kirby: Origins of Dreamland” would include dragons, vampires, ghosts, the World of the Undead, and also someone dear to the Kirby series. Subsequently, Nintendo registered the domain names “KirbyLegendsofDreamland.com” and “Kirby-LegendsofDreamland.com”. On August 28th, 2014, the game's first trailer was leaked, revealing several details about it, including new playable characters, as well as the inclusion of online multiplayer and socialization. The end of the trailer also showcased Wii U exclusive features such as the use of amiibo to make figures placed on the touchscreen appear on the game, as demonstrated with Magolor and leaked it with a figure of Pit from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Nintendo later released a statement that confirmed its development, though stated it was "intended as a purely internal demonstrative video, and in no way represents the final game, the final console or their features." The game was officially unveiled for the Wii U and demonstrated by Nintendo at E3 2014 trade show, Kine appeared as a playable character in the demo. Though Nintendo has only confirmed the game's release on the Wii U, Nintendo of America Senior Product Marketing Manager Bill Trinen stated that Nintendo is considering a 3DS version of Kirby: Legends of Dreamland. A trailer at Gamescom 2014 revealed it would be exclusive to the Wii U. It was originally set to be released on February 25th, 2014 (for Wii U). However, on January 16th, 2014, it was reported to be delayed. On June 26th, 2014, a demo of the game was released on the Wii U eShop. The official release date was reported to be April 13th, 2014, but it was delayed further to July 2015. Fans started a petition for the game to be released on the original date on the Wii U, which had over 22,000 people sign onto it. To appease fans, Nintendo said the Wii U would get another exclusive demo in the future; however this was just as negatively received. Developers that worked on the game have also expressed their distaste for the delay, while creator Masahiro Sakurai was photographed with protesters campaigning for the release of the game. In response to the delay, the development team has announced that they will be releasing the game's Online Challenges mode for free via the Nintendo eShop, which released on June 12, 2015. This mode features daily challenges based on one of five scenarios, one of which is exclusive to Wii U, and features online leaderboards and ghost functionality. They also stated that with the extra development time, they would be adding new levels, enemies and more to the game. On April 12th, 2015 it was revealed that Masahiro Sakurai and StarHominid’s Montpellier team might leave over this controversy but Nintendo denies Masahiro Sakurai’s departure rumors. According to Tatsumi Kimishima, President of Nintendo, Star Fox Adventures 2’s poor sales performance led to the decision of making Kirby: Legends of Dreamland a multi-platform game. On May 2nd, it was announced that people who own a Wii U who downloaded the Kirby: Legends of Dreamland Challenges prior to May 10th, 2015, receive an exclusive costume for Kirby. Pre-orders of certain versions of the game either come with bonus character Palutena, inspired by Kid Icarus: Uprising, or bonus costumes for Kirby. On May 14th, 2015, in a Nintendo Direct, 2 new costumes were announced for the Wii U version: a Mario costume for Kirby and a Luigi costume for Adeleine. On May 10th, 2015, Nintendo announced on the Kirby: Legends of Dreamland site that the European 3DS version has been delayed to July 24th, 2016 to apply the "final level of polish" players expect from a Kirby game. Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games